1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary anvil construction and in particular to a tool for and method of removing a die-cutting mat from a rotary anvil of such construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a rotary anvil which has an immobile locking wedge disposed within a longitudinal groove provided therein and wherein such wedge is particularly adapted to have flanges at opposite ends of a die-cutting mat snap locked thereagainst to fasten the mat on the rotary anvil and as disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. patent application.